


The Flawless Gift

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Frowning, Charles Croydon wandered by many Salem homes.





	The Flawless Gift

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Frowning, Charles Croydon wandered by many Salem homes. At least the townspeople weren't present. Charles loathed how they always scowled at him. Scowled at Sarah. The townspeople WERE always superstitious. Anyone was a witch to them. A vampire. 

Charles remembered Sarah usually refusing to stand by her window. Afraid that someone was going to accuse her of witchcraft and burn her at the stake.   
Viewing Sarah trembling uncontrollably with wide eyes. He had to find some way to cheer her up. Toys were outlawed. Sarah always liked animals. Perhaps a stray animal. 

Charles paused as soon as a stray kitten approached him. A rare smile formed. He crouched before the kitten tensed. Was it able to sense the vampire? It approached Charles at a snail's pace. It purred.

Charles lifted the kitten and brought it to Sarah. He saw her wide eyes before he placed the kitten in her arms. He decided not to reveal the animal tensing as Sarah smiled with her new pet. 

 

THE END


End file.
